Percy jackson and the Ring of nyx
by Professor sox
Summary: Percy must deal with a terrible heartbreak when annabeth leaves him, and the primordial goddes of the night ; nyx wants him to go on quest to find the ring of sunset. Rated k 'cos im paronoid. ON HIATUS UNTILL GAURDIAN OF THE HUNT COMPLETED
1. Proluge

A/N this is my first story so plz don't go mad on me for minor things like your computer exploding and a nuke dropping on your house; enjoy the story ;)

Proluge ( is that how you spell it? )

Percy's point of view, set after the house of Hades ( not out yet )

FINALLY; some peace, some actual peace percy thought as he sat down in a deck chair " So perce wants peace huh" Nico strolled down and sat into the black deck chair next to me " yes- for once some actual peace"

"I know right, been forever since there was peace- when it was just me and Bianca" I nodded, the stars were climbing high into the night, Suddenly all of zoe's stars exploded like they had gone supernova and a silver eagle came from that constellation, it was screaming, wait. a eagle, screaming?

* Flashback*

"Percy W-we need to talk" annabeth stuttered

" what do you mean by _talk _?" i asked

"P-percy im breaking up with you"

And then the earthquake 10 times bigger than the 2004 thailand earthquake struck- and the seas were raging- taring at the sand

"why?"

"S-sor"

"WHY!?" i yelled min rage, and then blacked out

* Flashback end *

it was 3 months since that terrible breakup , and my heart still felt like someone had blow torched it


	2. The return of the huntess

A/N im sorry but i forgot to do this last chapter:

Disclaimer; I-I do not own percy jackson and the Olympians. sniffle

Nico's point of view

Man percy's been blue when annabeth broke up with him, shese a horrible girl who should get a life, I mea SHE JUST TURNED DOWN THE FREAKING SAVIOR OF OLYMPUS shes gone Nuts i tell you But- hey ZOE'S STARS ARE EXPLODING!

Zoe's point of view

for the past 4 years i have been training with Nyx, my patron, seeing as i am in the night sky and i FINALLY have enough energy to jump from the night sky

"Bye nyx!" I yelled and jumped onto earth- aiming at camp half-blood

I felt like i was burning in the core of the earth ( DON'S DO IT , IT HURTS ) all over again And soon camp half-blood stood out before me

Percy's Point of view

BOOM! the naids freaked out as the silvery ... thing landed in the canoe lake. a woman appeared, she looked vaguely familiar

"Z-zoe?" I asked

**hehe cliffy there ,rate and review guys will zoe like men? will percy find anouther love? will nico remove the swarm of spider skeletons from annabeths bed?**

**will i stop asking stupid questions? tune in to fin d out more**


	3. The explanation

**Hey guys, sox ITS FRIDAY! ( in UK anyway ) IV GOT NO HOMEWORK! I CAN UPDATE * does the robot* hehe, anyway, heres the news**

**I will NOT stop asking stupid questions and the chapters will be made longer, ya ok with that? thats good ( if you said yes) so, sox away **

**-sox**

****_Last time on: Percy Jackson and The ring of nyx_

_"Z-zoe?" percy stuttered_

__Zoe's pov:

"Yes percy?" I answered. He was looking at me in shock, he saw me being put into Nyx's domain after all.

"Wheres Annabeth ? i thought he would be with you,no?" I asked, and instantaneously his mood darkened" You dodn't brke up with her, did you? I knew you would be a typic-"

" YOU ACCUSE ME OF BRAKING UP WITH...HER!? SHE BROKE MY HEART, I WAS GOING TO PROPOSE TO HER!" I was stunned, for the fist time in history , a oman broke a mans heart.

"The daughter of wisdom, dumped you, the person who you took the sky up for?"

"And immortality" he muttered WHAT . .for. . And she just dumped him!

"I will have her head on a platter for this!" I swore, Percy looked at me curiously

"When were you so protective over me?" He asked

"um..." He laughed , and i swore that he was blushing as he laughed, but then a new voice came:

"Z-z..Zoe?"

Artemis' point of view

Sigh, an outher god damned meeting with the olympians, they had all elt a power surge from the sky last night, and were holding an emergancey council. So yet again, i had to ask my immature brother apollo for help. But as we got near camp, Naids were running around screemin "THE HUNTRESS FROM THE SKY, THE HUNTRESS FROM THE SKY" i was puzzled for all i knew there was only 2 humans that I put up in the sky, and that was Orion And Zoe, but then i heard a voice say "Z-zoe?" I immediately jumped out of my spot, and there was

"Z-z...zoe?"

**So what did you think, love it hate it, wanna make a story like it? I'm sorry but i own the story plot, bt not the characters or anything like that, except from some huntress names, well anyway re-member to review, 'cas heres the review cycle:**

**Review= motivation**

**Motivation = inspiration**

**Inspiration = good story**

**Good story = happy readers**

**happy readers = review**

**So re-member that cycle if you want more, ok guys, **

**well see you next time**

**-sox**


	4. A chance of a lifetime (AN)

**Hey guys, its me, sox, BUT I would like a co-writer to give me ideas when i suffer writers block, so leave your reviews to ask, and i will do a draw in a hat, and then you might become as famous as sox himself (sox likes to speak 3rd person about himself) so you sox is going to give you a oportunity of a go for it**

**this isn't a actuall chapter sorry, but sox prmoises it is being worked on ( and im sorry, plz don't sue sox, he is forgetfull and will sometimes forget the disclaimer, so thats that issue sorted, well thats all for now.**

**-sox**


	5. The patronship

**Yes sox has given you an actuall chapter, good for you, remember to review, for more insparation!**

Zoe's POV

"L-lady Artemis!?" I knew all to well that this was lady Artemis.

"Is it really you? She asked

"Yes,yes, my lady,"

"how are you here?"

"Nyx let me come back" I replied

"I thought nyx would be a cruel goddess, as most of the primordials,"

"No nyx is nice,"

I knew I needed to do something, perhaps i should quit the hunters...

"My lady, I have a request," I asked, not knowing how she would react

"What is your request?" She asked, still smiling

"I-I wish to leave the hunters, my lady" She still kept her smile, Why?

"Ok zoe, you may leave the hunters, but promise me that I will be your patron

"I promise on the river styx that i will have lady Artemis as my patron, if she accepts it!" And i felt immense power surge through me, the power of the maiden goddess

Then we both heard someone speak , just the the left of the bushes where we where

**Percy****'s POV**

"Lady hestia," I greeted, as this was my favorite goddess

"Percy I have an offering to you," She said

"What is this offering?" I asked

"To become my champion!" she said, with a smile in her eyes

"I accept.

I vow myself on Chaos And the river Styx to serve hestia with my body, mind and soul!" I said, but then she got a dangerous look in her eyes

"You shouldn't have vowed upon the crea-." I felt a presence behind me, and I turned around to see a man, wearing a midnight black cloak, with galaxies rippling around the creases

"I am chaos, the creator of the universe."

**I was going to leave it here, but then it would be too short, hope you enjoy...**

****"S-sorry, my lord!" I exclaimed knowing he could incinerate me with a subconscious thought

"Its fine, i better give you my blessing!" He said and he shot a whirlwind of black fire at me

**Zoe's POV**

There was hestia, percy and some unknown man that struck fear into even artemis' heart

he shot black fire at percy and i gasped

**Percy's POV**

He shot the black fire at me, and I felt to slits opening under my shoulder blade, and to pure midnight wings came out "Percy, you also have the ability to shapeshift, and I will Protect you from Zues if he tries to blast you out the sky!" Chaos said, He seemed so powerfull, yet so friendly, this was the true creater of the Universe

**Well, sox here, do you like it, do you hate it, cas sox certainly likes it, longer chapters and everything , do you like the chaos, do you like the patronship, and is the pairing going to be percy/zoe? I don't knoow, well i do, but you don't, re-member to review guys, Sox out**

**-sox **


	6. Out of the frying pan

**Hey guys, Sox is saying that the quest will come soon, and the pairing is goint to be percy zoe, but 'twill be graduall. but I need more reviews if you want this story to keep on going. sox is doing his best to cope with his writers block without a co-author, if you wanna be sox's co-author you need to ask whilst you review, and there has only been 2 reviews that was for chapter to and their guests! sox aint angry or anything, just sad that only 2 people are reviewing, so sox wants reviews!And thank you wacko12 for adding my story to his community :)**

**-sox**

Nyx's POV

hmmm. perhaps my trainee and the savior of Olympus can retrieve my ring before anyone knows iv lost it? perhaps, but if they fail, i don't want to be the person who killed her own trainee AND the savior or Olympus, the seas would hate the night forever! But it is worth The risk, or the sun would never be able to set, that WOULD be bad. hmm

Percy's POV

So Hestia and Chaos are my patrons! Nice. and Artemis is zoe's patron. hmmm why did i get a warm buttery feeling when i thought of zoe? oh damn, im not falling in love again. Am I?

Zoe's POV

So Chaos and Hestia are Perseus' patrons, huh. hmm strange feeling when i thought of Perseus? what is it?

Chaos' POV

I hope blessing perseus was worth it! I hope...

Zues' POV

So That insolent brat is in my domain, ILL TEACH HIM A [censored] LESSON. MASTER BOLT COME HERE AND THREE...TWO...ONE

PERCY'S POV

hmm the smell of ozone, OHH MASTER BOLT,deflected haha try go against the creator of the universe, zues

Zues's POV

WHAT THE [censored] ! HOW DID HE DEFLECT MY [censored] MASTER BOLT [censored] IMBECILE ILL [censored] TORTURE THE [censored] BRAT!

Apollo POV

Ahhhhh, time to turn off this car of mine, and time to annoy artemis, hehehe. Huh why is my car turning off? huh NYX!

**I know, short chapter, ill do my best to write more, but im suffering writers block, you know that. I hope you think about being my co- author. goodbye**

**-sox **


End file.
